die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation
Mission: Impossible Rogue Nation is an upcoming 2015 American action spy film written and directed by Christopher McQuarrie. It is the fifth installment in the ''Mission: Impossible'' series and was preceded by Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011). It stars Tom Cruise, who reprises his role of IMF Agent Ethan Hunt. It is produced by Tom Cruise, J. J. Abrams, and David Ellison of Skydance Productions. Filming began on August 21, 2014, in Vienna, Austria, and concluded on March 12, 2015. The film is scheduled to be released in IMAX theaters worldwide and in North America by Paramount Pictures on July 31, 2015. Premise The IMF agency comes under threat from the Syndicate, a near-mythical organization of assassins and rogue operatives who kill to order. Faced with the IMF's disbandment, Ethan Hunt assembles his team for their final and most difficult mission —to prove the Syndicate's existence and bring the organization down by any means necessary. Cast * Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt * Jeremy Renner as William Brandt * Simon Pegg as Benji Dunn * Rebecca Ferguson as Ilsa Faust * Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell * Sean Harris * America Olivo as a villainess * Alec Baldwin as the Head of the CIA * Simon McBurney * Zhang Jingchu Production Pre-production The film is directed and written by Christopher McQuarrie, Paramount Pictures and Skydance Productions have signed a deal with Tom Cruise to reprise the role of Ethan Hunt and produce. Jeremy Renner is reported to return as William Brandt. On November 13, 2013, a release date of December 2015 was announced. In November 2013, Simon Pegg confirmed that he will reprise his role as Benji. On November 22, the director tweeted that Robert Elswit would be director of photography for the film. In May 2014, Will Staples was announced as working on the script for the fifth film. Cruise confirmed the fifth installment of the film will shoot in London. In June, Renner confirmed his return for the fifth installment. The film will be shot in Vienna in August before moving to the United Kingdom. In July 2014, Rebecca Ferguson was cast and Alec Baldwin was in talks for the fifth film. Baldwin was confirmed to have joined the cast in August 2014, and Ving Rhames was confirmed to be reprising his role of Luther Stickell. On September 5, it was announced that Sean Harris was being negotiated with the studio for the villain role. On October 2, Simon McBurney joined the cast of the film. On October 6, Chinese actress Zhang Jingchu joined the film's cast for a major role. On March 22, 2015, Paramount revealed the film's official title Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation, along with a teaser poster and trailer. Filming Principal photography began in August 2014. On August 21, the first photos from the set in Vienna, Austria were released. On August 22, actors Cruise and Pegg along with director Christopher McQuarrie were spotted at Vienna's Metro. Later on in the day, Cruise and Ferguson were also spotted during the filming of some stunt (jumping) scenes from the roof-top of Vienna State Opera. On August 26, actors were again spotted filming scenes in Vienna. After finishing the one and a half week filming in Austria, on August 30, actor Cruise arrived in Rabat, Morocco for the filming of remaining scenes. Here the Marrakesh Highway was closed for 14 days (August 30-September 12). Other filming locations in Morocco include Agadir and Rabat. On September 2, Cruise was spotted racing the car 2015 F80 BMW M3 in Derb sultane, Casablanca. On September 8 and 9, filming took place in The Marrakesh Stadium, which was closed both days for the filming purpose. On September 26, Cruise was reportedly filming scenes doing his own stunts in a BMW car in Kasbah of the Udayas in capital city Rabat. After more than a month of shooting in Austria and Morocco, the production started commencing the shoot in London on September 28. On October 7, a trailer was seen carrying damaged BMW M3s from the set after filming in Morocco. On October 10, Cruise and his stuntman Wade Eastwood were spotted during filming some scenes in Monaco, lead actress Ferguson also spotted. Filming of an action scene featuring Ethan Hunt climbing and fighting on the outside of a flying Airbus A400M Atlas took place at RAF Wittering in Cambridgeshire. Tom Cruise performed the sequence, at times suspended on the aircraft 5000 feet in the air, without the use of a stunt double. On November 9, filming began on Southampton Water, while the crews were spotted arriving at Fawley Power Station before filming started. On December 2, 2014, Cruise was almost hit by a double-decker bus while filming a scene in London. However, the bus missed him and he suffered no injuries. On February 20, 2015, The Hollywood Reporter reported that filming was halted to give McQuarrie, Cruise, and an unknown third person (reportedly consultant Patrick Lussier) time to rework the film's ending which was not satisfactory according to them. Next day, McQuarrie confirmed via Twitter that the original ending was moving forward. Some photos from the London set were also released. Filming ended on March 12, 2015, confirmed by the director's tweet. Music On September 19, 2014, Joe Kraemer, a frequent collaborator with Christopher McQuarrie, was hired to write the score for the film. Release Paramount Pictures had originally set the film for a December 25, 2015, release. On January 26, 2015, Paramount pushed the release date forward to July 31, 2015. The main reason cited by The Hollywood Reporter was to avoid competition with Star Wars: The Force Awakens and the James Bond film Spectre. On February 13, 2015, Paramount and IMAX Corporation announced that they'll digitally re-master the film into the IMAX format and release in IMAX theaters worldwide on the scheduled date. Lotte will be releasing the film in South Korea on July 30, 2015. Marketing A teaser trailer for the film was released on March 22, 2015. The following day, a full length official trailer was released. Sequel On May 23, 2015, The Tracking Board reported that Paramount is developing a sixth Mission: Impossible film with Cruise, Abrams, Ellison and Goldberg returning to produce the film, along with Don Granger and Matt Grimm executive producing and Elizabeth Raposo overseeing development. There are reports that Paula Patton and Maggie Q are returning for future films. Category:Films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Sequels Category:Die Hard on a Plane scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Tom Cruise action films Category:Ving Rhames action films Category:2010 era releases Category:Remakes Category:Techno thrillers Category:Men-on-a-mission type movies Category:2015 Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Die Hard in a Parking Garage scenarios Category:Die Hard in a Subway scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios set in London Category:Die Hard in an Opera scenario films Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Die Hard in a Factory scenario movies Category:Jeremy Renner action films Category:Films with Anti-Gov't Terrorists Category:Adventure movies